


The Way Things Are

by Anonymous



Series: seven minutes verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aphobia, Crying, Other, Self-Doubt, arophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone upsets Patton and it's up to Virgil to help him feel better.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: seven minutes verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069877
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	The Way Things Are

Usually, when Virgil visited Patton in his dorm, it was Virgil texting, asking if he could come over, or Patton asking if Virgil wanted to come over.

Patton never texted ‘Can you come over?’

The change in phrasing made Virgil anxious. Was something wrong? What might have happened? Was Patton hurt? Was he going to break things off?

He didn’t know what ‘breaking things off’ would mean in their strange relationship, but he didn’t really want to find out.

Virgil went to the dorm and knocked.

“It’s open,” Patton called from inside.

Virgil opened the door and stepped inside, eyes immediately searching for the other.

Patton was sitting on the couch, legs pulled up to himself as he hugged himself. He looked like he had been crying.

Virgil hesitated. He wasn’t good with helping an upset person. But he’d never seen Patton cry, and it made him walk over and sit next to him.

“Are you… okay?” Virgil asked, quiet.

“I don’t know,” Patton answered, voice showing signs of crying.

“What happened?”

Patton sniffled. “You know Seth? Toby’s brother?” Virgil nodded. “He got angry with me, because he likes me.”

“Likes you?”

“Like a crush, you know?”

Virgil furrowed his brows. “How did him liking you cause him to get angry?”

“I told him I didn’t want a romantic relationship. And he asked why, and I didn’t really have an answer to why. And then he tried to kiss me, but I didn’t want to kiss him.”

Virgil frowned.

“But I was able to push him away before he could, and then he started yelling at me.” Patton sniffled again. “Asked what the point was having a crush on me if I didn’t want anything romantic. And I tried to explain that I don’t want anything romantic with anyone, but that just got him to yell at me more…” Patton cleared his throat. “He acted like it was my fault that anyone had a crush on me. Like I got to choose who liked me that way.”

“That’s…” That didn’t make any sense to Virgil.

“I know,” Patton agreed. “He also said that there was something wrong with me if I never ever wanted a romantic relationship…” Patton looked up at Virgil, eyes still teary. “ _ Is _ there something wrong with me?”

“No,” Virgil said. “If there’s something wrong with you, then there’s something wrong with me, and I don’t think not wanting romantic stuff is exactly what’s wrong with me.”

Patton smiled, a little wobbly. “Do you ever wish that you wanted romance, though?”

“There’ve been times,” Virgil admitted. “Like when people insisted that I had to have a crush on someone, or when my family insists on me meeting someone.” Patton just nodded. “But that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with us.”

“You sure?”

“One hundred percent.” Virgil was never sure about anything, but he was sure about this.

Patton let go of his own legs and crawled over to Virgil, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then he leaned into his side. “Can I take a nap with you?” he asked.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah,” he said. He let Patton rest his head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him almost protectively.

Patton closed his eyes. His breathing eventually evened out. Virgil found himself watching Patton sleep. He felt fondness for him, but annoyance towards Seth. He couldn’t believe he’d done that.

He felt he probably wouldn’t be nice to Seth the next time they saw each other. 

For now he sighed and rested his head on Patton’s.


End file.
